1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel apparatus for measuring biosignals and a method of measuring the biosignals by using the touch panel apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panel technology has been generally applied to mobile devices such as smart phones and wearable devices such as smart watches. The touch panel technology may be variously implemented, but capacitive touch panel technology has been mostly used in personal devices, for example, the mobile devices and wearable devices.
With developments in technology, a user can monitor his or her health by using personal devices such as the mobile devices and wearable devices. Interest in a method of easily measuring biosignals by using the personal devices to check bio information of the user has increased.